


Twili Rage

by Ending_To_Begin



Series: Down and dirty Team Villain drabbles. [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Dominance, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick, extremely nsfw, multiple dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually a repost of a drabble I wrote for tumblr user Burninether~~</p><p>Ghirahim had thought the twili didn't have it in him to be bold. How he loves to be proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twili Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burninether](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=burninether).



> Zant is *NOT* raping Ghirahim. This is purely consensual.  
> I think of these characters as extremely close and intimate PARTNERS. Neither would want to subdue or force the other because they respect each one another. ~~ The biting and bruising and torment is all just play, not meant to be more than that and Zant would gladly stop if he hurt Ghirahim in a negative way and vise versa.

Zant's ragged breath on his throat was going to be his undoing. Ghirahim had no idea where such boldness- usually uncommon in the twili- had come from... Actually that wasn't entirely true. Judging by his actions, Zant had most _definitely_ caught Ghirahim flirting with Volga and likely caught on to what he was saying as well.

He had been complaining that there wasn't much excitement going on in private and was also dropping not-so-subtle hints that the dragon knight was welcome to try and do better. While his twili's two dicks were something of a marvel, he was often too shy to take action and it was usually left up to Ganondorf or Ghira himself to get things going... and keep them that way.

Now, though, the persistence with which Zant bit at his neck, twisted his hand over Ghirahim's cock, and shoved one of his tentacular dicks over and over deep inside of his more-or-less human form told the opposite story. It was painful, carnal, and absolutely terrifying- so, in other words, he was _**loving**_ it.

Zant growling into his ear, however, was all the warning Ghirahim had before the twili pulled out quite suddenly and flipped the demon blade onto his stomach.

He had the mind to entertain the idea that the twili was done with him-- after all, he had been at it for quite some time  and, in all likelyhood, had just wanted to punish Ghirahim for his unfaithful conversation... But Zant's soft hand in his hair dashed the idea fairly quickly.

Ghirahim actually found himself shaking ever so slightly-- more in anticipation than anything, but-- he still appreciated Zant leaning down to whisper a question gently into his ear.

"Are you alright [[My sweet one]]?"

The demon nodded as best he could and croaked out a 'yes', not wanting it to end just yet.

It didn't sound very reassuring, even to his own ears, but before he could worry Zant had taken it as a lie, he found his rear hoisted up and felt Zant press headily at his entrance.

Ghirahim gasped as the hand in his hair tightened and he was penetrated once again by not one, but _both_ of Zant's prehensile, tentacle-like cocks- with only the twili's natural slick as a lubricant.

The previous angle had been much kinder to him, though he couldn't be sure it had been the angle alone. While neither of them could make up for the length that Ganondorf possessed in his hugely rugged form, Zant could certainly contest the man in _girth_.

Ghirahim was drooling the stretch was so good and he felt his own cock twitch in anticipation. He did not get to revel for long, though, for soon all thought were driven from his head by Zant's surprisingly coordinated, but violent thrusts.

The twili was far from kind. The force of his movements were bad(good) enough, but those coupled with Zant's weight pinning Ghirahim to the bed had him screaming. The pull of his hair to one side and the deep, stinging marks Zant seemed intent on creating on his skin helped matters a great deal, and, before long, he was out of breath, on the brink of orgasm, and practically a quivering pile of filth.

It was too soon... too soon. He wasn't ready yet and yet he was going to c-

Zant bit down ferociously hard on Ghirahim's shoulder-blade the same time he roughly squeezed at the base of Ghirahim's cock- staving off his orgasm.

The moan that escaped him was unearthly and probably sent several of their forces into their tents with faces flushed in embarrassment, but he didn't care. Ooooh how he _loved_ this version of his twili.

Shifting slightly, said creature (perhaps cruelly) began to perfectly grind that ever-so-elusive sweet spot inside of Ghirahim each time he thrust forwards. If it was even possible, his moans and cries became even louder as his lover purposefully ruined him both inside and out- biting at his skin and tearing some of the fine white hear from his scalp- in an effort to reach his own, euphoric climax.

Ghirahim felt the exact moment Zant released into him. It was actually an extremely shocking sensation because the twili's appendages gained another several centimeters of length to them before swelling and growing almost unbearably hot. It was overwhelming, the feeling of his lover's fluid pulsing into him, so much he would have passed out if not for the teeth imbedded in the flesh of his neck and the entirely painful need to cum as well.

When he was finished, Ghirahim expected the twili to pull out of him, yet the creature did not. He did removed his fangs from Ghirahim's throat, but only so he could nip and suck at the demon's flushed ear.

"Tell me," he heard, "What would you do for me to let you find relief?"

Ghirahim shivered. His pride would only allow him to think it was because of his lover's warm breath fanning over the sore now located next to his earring, but in reality, it was the cruel, commanding tone Zant so deviously pushed into his psyche.

Whimpering, if only slightly, the demon sword croaked, "Anything."

Zant purred. "Anything? Well, how about you _beg_."

Breath caught in his throat, Ghirahim tried to shake his head, but found Zant's hand was still entwined in his hair.

"N-no. Anyt-hing but tha-at."

Simultaneously, Zant and pulled at both the demon lord's hair and leaking cock- still with too much pressure to allow the demon lord release.

" ** _Beg_** ," he hissed into his ear.

Ghirahim whimpered trying to stave off the bodily shakes that were overtaking him.

"P-plea-se" He stammered, hoping it would be enough.

Zant hissed once again and nipped at the sensitive flesh before him. "No. You know well enough that is not what I meant."

Ghirahim's eyes were leaking in place of his over-sensitive dick and he sobbed (still enjoying every minute of their play) into the sheets.

"P-p-please" he cried, "please _milk_ me!"

Zant's purr was the precursor to his reward.

"Yesss," he breathed into the demon lord's ear, "keep asking for it, do it or I'll stop."

Moaning as Zant hoisted Ghirahim into a sitting position on his lap (both cocks still inside of him), and -with his back pressed to his lover's long torso- he obeyed his twili's commands.

"Oooh, fuck, _please_ Zant, milk me, please _please_ let me have it, I _beg_ you- let me cummm~"

The twili captured the demon's mouth in his own, as if he just couldn't help but taste the words himself, and savagely worked Ghirahim through his hot, sticky release.~

 

 


End file.
